


The Art of Running

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of running isn't hard to master; it is however, perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Running

You take her hand in yours, immediately pulling her along when you sense for not the first time that day that you are both in grave danger. Nothing is closer to the truth as the sparks start flying, and you're both sprinting away from a blazing inferno.

You feel her stumble, but catch herself as you make your path through the leafy bush. She's gotten better, your Sarah Jane. Not willing to take another chance, you lace your fingers snugly in hers, and smile widely upon doing so.

The art of running isn't hard to master; it is however, perfection.


End file.
